fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DemonGoddessLiltih/Remia vs Lilith
Story Battle Remia snapped her fingers and the space around them became distorted. Lilith was shocked for a second until she realized the Archangel's intentions. The two woman spawned into an infinite sea of nothingness. Lilith observed her surroundings before taking a deep sigh. Remia had a very sinister grin on her face as she stared at Lilith. Lilith turned her gaze back onto the battle lusted Archangel "So, rumor has it you are even stronger than my big sis. I want to see just how true that really is." The Archangel said with excitement in her voice. Lilith seemed confused by her words. "Is that why you brought us to this.. place? Our battle would destroy this entire void, and even reach beyond." Lilith questioned her intentions as she observed the realm she was in a bit more. Remia chuckled as she covered her mouth with her hand. "No you idiot. It's so we don't get interrupted." Remia answered before removing her hand from her mouth. Lilith nodded. "Isn't this bad for you though? No one will be here to save you when i'm ripping off those gorgeous white wings." Lilith remarked. The Archangel sprouted her 6 beautiful white wings and started flapping them. "Oh my, that sounds beautiful. The thought makes me quiver..." Remia replied with growing arousal. Lilith realized her words of intimidation had the complete opposite effect. "This woman is nuts.. There is only one way to stop someone like this." The demon thought to herself. Lilith spread her fingers and pointed them at Remia. Remia raised one eyebrow before putting her hands behind her back. A stream of endless darkness beams shot out from her fingers. Remia had summoned two light longswords in both of her hands. She flew forward and deflected and slashed apart every single beam that came her direction. When Remia got close enough to Lilith, she changed her attack. Remia's expression changed to slight worry, a large darkness blast shot out of Lilith's palm. Remia managed to spin mid air to the right to dodge her attack. Lilith was completely shocked at what the Archangel just did, but her expression turned into complete boredom when Remia tried to slash at her with her swords. Lilith caught them both with her bare hands. "Oh?" Remia let out before Lilith kicked her in the stomach sending her flying through the void hundreds of meters. The angel spat out blood as she held her stomach. "You're stronger than i thought." Remia complimented as she once again had a smile on her face. "Get serious already." Lilith demanded as a dark aura covered her entire body. Remia responded the same way by forming a golden light aura over her entire body. The two massively powerful auras made cracks in the void Remia had created. Remia had made her swords disappear as she raised her right hand in the sky. Lilith crossed her arms. A light portal forms above them. Lilith looks up with interest, as endless powerful beams of light rain down targeting Lilith. "Light Shower. Be pierced by God's wrath." Remia said as she had her hand up still. Lilith snapped her fingers and a black barrier formed over her body. Her barrier was effectively defending against the endless onslaught. Remia smiled as she formed two light lances in both of her hands. Lilith wondered what she was up to. "Dual Holy lance!" Remia shouted as she threw the right one at Lilith. Lilith's barrier was still getting bombarded by her light shower. "No.. The dangerous one is..." Lilith thought to herself as the Lance hit her barrier and caused a light explosion. Remia threw the left one with even greater force than the previous. Lilith's barrier was cracked. The demon looked fearful as the next one came towards her. It completely went through her barrier, shattering it, and impaling her in the stomach. Her light shower was now free to cause damage as they continuously rained down on Lilith's now exposed head. The Archangel started laughing like a lunatic until a dark lunar beam sliced the portal above them in half destroying it. Lilith's eyes were red. She pulled the lance out her stomach with her left hand and she dispersed it by adding slight pressure. She instantly appeared behind Remia, the angel turned around and tried to kick her in the neck. Lilith blocked it with her left hand, she threw 2 staight punches but Remia dodged them. Lilith instantly follows up with a leg sweep, but Remia does a backflip over it, and follows up with a 540 kick. Lilith dodged her kick, but get's cracked in the face when the angel followed up with a spinning hook kick. Lilith turned her head, Remia goes for a butterfly twist, but Lilith was quick enough to grab her foot mid air and toss her. The angel does a backflip mid air and catches herself. "Her hand to hand skill is absurd.." Lilith thought to herself as she spat out blood. Remia began rushing her with wing chun chain punchses, Lilith parried them all with her hands before trying to counter by throwing a hook towards her head. Remia catches it with her right hand, Lilith instantly goes for a left roundhouse kick, but Remia parried that with her left hand. Remia does another spinning hook kick and hits her so hard she is sent flying. Lilith regained her posture mid flight, but to her surprise the angel was already planning something. "Light Flash." Remia said to quietly. Lilith heard her words, but the angel had kneed her in the gut before she could react. Remia grabbed the sides of her head, Lilith broke it by using her arms to get inbetween them and pulling apart. Lilith kicked her in the chest with her left leg, and jump and shifts her body to position herself to jump kick her in the face with her right leg. Remia looked as if she were in pain as she staggered. Lilith snapped her fingers and a dark portal erupted from under her. A black dragon's head appeared from under the angel, she instantly flew up out of reaction, but the dragon flew out the portal to chase her. Remia flew around to dodge the attack, but it always followed. She then stopped running, and erupted in fire energy and completely incinerated the dragon. Lilith smacked her teeth, as she fired large dark energy blasts from her hands at the angel. Remia was hit by both and it caused a large explosion. Lilith was not confident her attack had destroyed her. "She is a problem.. I might have to kill her with Chaos Evoluti-" Lilith thought to herself before her train of thought was interrupted when light blades shot at her. Lilith deflected them with her hands. Remia was kicking the air, but beams of light shot out like a blade from each kick. Lilith smacked them all with her bare hands only having light burns on her palms. "My my, with your bare-hands? I'm getting excited.." Remia said with excitement as she touched her face. "Strength wise, i have her beat as well as abilties. But her close combat skill and speed is better than mine. I might not need Chaos Evolution." Lilith thought to herself. Lilith smiled which surprised Remia. Remia laughed. "I heard that you never ever smile! Are you enjoying this too perhaps?" The Archangel shouted. Lilith quickly put away her smile. "Well, i just noticed i can kill you without going into that." Lilith answered. Remia was confused. "That? Is she saying she isn't going full power yet?" Remia thought to herself. Lilith put her right hand on her hip. Remia formed a light sword in her hand and instantly flew towards her. "Did she get faster?!" Lilith thought with horror on her face as Remia slashed her chest horizontally. Blood splattered on the angel's face and she went crazy. Remia does a downward slash, Lilith tries to catch it, but Remia completely sliced her hand in half. "Stronger too?!" Lilith thought as she watched her fingers fall into nothingness. Lilith looked at her face and she had the biggest smile on her face. Lilith grabbed her neck and started squeezing with her left hand. Her right hand started regenerating. She noticed the angel had a look of Bliss as Lilith choked her. Lilith attempted to puncture a hole in her pretty head with her right hand, but Remia caught it with her other hand broke free from her grip. Remia uppercuts her hard and makes her fly upward. Lilith teleported behind her and kicked her in the back of the head sending her flying. The angel recovered, but she was shocked when she looked up and saw Lilith charging a large ball of darkness above her finger. Dark electricity was covering the entire ball. "Heaven's 13 legion Defense!" Remia shouted. A large golden shield forms in front of her. It was bigger than the ball of energy Lilith was charging. Lilith threw it at the shield. Upon contact, a large dark electricity explosion was created. It instantly destroyed the entire void they were in. They were back in God's universe. Remia fell to her knees and was panting heavily. She looked up and noticed it was now night in the sky. Lilith was also tired and surprised at the time of day it was. Lilith treaded through the grass towards Remia and grabbed her face with her right hand. The angel was still out of breath. "You must have realized with that attack i planned on wiping out you along with that void. Even if you had dodged the initial attack, it would have exploded and killed you anyway. That spell was impressive, had you not done that, you would not be here right now." Lilith explained to her. The archangel was too fatigued to respond. Lilith raised her left hand and a dark electrical sword appeared in it. "You were quite strong." Lilith complimented. Remia was losing consciousness as her eyes were slowly closing. Lilith was about to impale her face until "Lilith, what are you doing to my sister?" Lucifer's voice stopped her in her tracks. She never even realized the flaming portal that had appeared from behind her. Lucifer looked angry, her eyes were red, and her 6 golden wings were spread out gracefully. Lilith let go of Remia's face instantly before making the sword in her left hand disappear. She turned around and bowed. "My apologies your grace. She was the one that started the fight." Lilith apologized genuinely. Remia passed out finally after those words left her mouth. They both turned around when a beam of light shot down and enveloped Remia, gradually pulling her to the sky. "What?" Lilith said confused as she had never seen this happen before. "The angel retriever Light. This is used to forcefully pull an angel to heaven to matter where he or she is. A technique only God is capable of using.." Lucifer explained with an angry look on her face that Lilith had noticed. Lilith felt at ease. The anger she had seen on Lucifer's face when she was about to kill her sister was diverted towards God. Lucifer took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm surprised you won, she is stronger than i am." Said the Archangel as she was no longer angry. Lilith was surprised by her sudden change in emotion. "It could of gone either way." Lilith tried to sound humble with her response. "You didn't even use Chaos Evolution. You did well. Save that for when we take on Michael" Lucifer insisted. Lilith nodded her head. Category:Blog posts